


I'm holding onto what I know, and what I know I must let go

by spookyjiim



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, M/M, brendon is an abusive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyjiim/pseuds/spookyjiim
Summary: All Tyler knew was Brendon was supposed to be the love of his life. They had been together for so long, Tyler thought it would be nice to live together. What could go wrong? Little did he know Brendon turned out to be the worst thing that ever happened to him. He had no way out, until he met Josh.





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has Brendon sexually abusing Tyler, please don't read if it triggers you. It will get much less heavy in the coming chapters. Stay safe everyone <3 Also i'm sorry I made Beebo evil, I know he's an angel in real life :)

It was the same routine every day. Tyler would wake up, put boxers on, the only clothes he was allowed to wear at home, at 9 am and make breakfast to bring to Brendon in bed. 

Next Tyler was asked what he wanted for breakfast, brendon insisted it was his cock, and that was that.

Then Brendon went to work at 10 am and Tyler was told to clean the house and be ‘ready’ for him when he came home. This meant plug in, cock ring on, and naked on his bed. 

Brendon came home at 6 pm and marched up the stairs to force Tyler into whatever he planned that day. Today he wanted to try bondage, or what Tyler liked to think was hell. 

After he was told to clean himself up and bring dinner up to him. Today Tyler wasn't allowed to wear clothes because he cried while brendon forced a vibrator in with his cock. 

Dinner was made and brought to the bedroom. Tyler didn't get dinner that night either. After Tyler was told to clean up and try not to wake Brendon when he came to bed. 

It was like that every day. Since he and Brendon moved in together. 

Before Tyler moved in with brendon, the only thing that seemed off with Brendon was the occasional passive aggressive remark or hurtful insult because of his appearance or how he performed in bed. 

So when Brendon asked Tyler to move in with him 7 months into their relationship he thought why not, he didn't know that meant moving into the middle of nowhere so there was nowhere for him to get away. 

It was almost like he was held hostage, but neither of them thought hard enough on the situation to think of it like that. Tyler didn't want to believe the love of his life was the worst thing that ever happened to him. 

So he went along with Brendon's agenda. Every day for the past 12 months of them living together. 

And don't think Tyler just let it happen every time though, it was so easy for Brendon to pretend he didn't hear Tyler say no, or ask to try something else. It was so much more easy to say “come on Tyler, it will be fun” or “please Tyler, you owe me” that was always a fun one. 

To ‘owe’ him sexual favors that Tyler certainly didn't want to do? 

Well, Tyler thought he had no choice. He didn't want to be left outside overnight like that time he pushed brendon off the bed and ran into the bathroom, which brendon conveniently took the locks off, opened the door and made him sleep outside. 

There was no where else to go. 

Well, not until he meets Josh, but he doesn't know that yet. 

He’ll just have to wait.


	2. Ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh meet! Hope you enjoy!

It was date night. The night once a month where Brendon took Tyler out to a fancy restaurant, and this night they went to an Italian place. Tyler and Brendon were dressed to impress and started outside to get in the car. 

On the way there, Brendon turned to the passenger seat and looked at Tyler saying, “Don't order anything too expensive, babe, we’re not exactly rich.” 

Tyler thinks ‘that's because you don't allow me to get a job’ but says, “Okay Brendon. I can't wait” and smiles at him. 

They arrive at the restaurant and the hostess shows them to their seats. Brendon orders shrimp scampi and Tyler orders classic spaghetti and meatballs. 

Tyler welcomed the continuous glasses of wine he was receiving, ignoring the glares Brendon sent his way every time he accepted; and eventually became rather drunk. Slurring his words he excused himself to use the restroom. 

While he was there a man with bright yellow hair and a jet black suit on came in. 

“Your hair looks like a banana!” Tyler gasped. 

The man laughed, “Ew bananas are gross!” 

“I’m so sorry! I meant that as a compliment!” Tyler walked over to the man and gave him a hug. “I'm so so so sorry!” He giggled. 

The man pried Tyler's arms off him and said “You're a little drunk there Mr.” 

“Leave me alone you bully!” Tyler yelled. 

“Hey, you're the one who said i looked like a banana!” he laughed. “My name’s Josh, what's yours?” Josh asked. 

Tyler speculated weather this ‘Josh’ was trustworthy enough to keep talking to. He doesn't seem creepy, he thought. 

“My name is Tyler. T-Y-L-E-R.” Tyler said. 

Josh couldn't help the laugh that erupted from his chest. “You're funny Tyler. I want to get to know you more, can I give you my number?” He asked. 

“Are you hitting on me?” Tyler backed away. He doesn't want Brendon to walk in and beat this man up. 

“NO! No, I want to be friends! You seem nice!” Josh said. 

“Okay Joshie! I want a friend, a friend must be nice.” Tyler said. 

Josh assumed he was joking, “Im sure you have lots of friends Tyler. Here's my number”- he handed him a peice of paper. Tyler wondered how he wrote that so fast-”text me, I should be getting back to my table.” 

“Wait!” Tyler said. “I won't remember to text you, and my boyfriend won't want me coming out with someone's number. I'll give you mine and you can remind me who you are in the morning.” Tyler said. 

Josh hoped Tyler didn't see him cringe at the word boyfriend. Josh was single, he was just there for a busness dinner with a client. 

“Okay, Here's paper and a pen” Josh said, handing it to him. 

Tyler gave it to him and gave him one more hug. 

“You like giving hugs huh Tyler!” Josh laughed. 

“Stop mocking me! You love it!” He cried. 

Josh hid his blush and denied the fact that drunk Tyler was possibly the cutest thing he's ever seen.

“Tyler, I have to go. It was nice meeting you!” Josh said. 

A look of realization crossed Tyler's face.

“I have to pee!” Tyler gasped and promptly pulled down his pants at a urinal and began to do his buisiness. 

Josh jumped back and whipped his head around to look at the door. His heart beating erratically at the fact that Tyler basically stripped down in front of him. 

“That's my cue to leave.” Josh blushed and walked out. 

What a nice boy, Tyler though stumbling back to his table. 

“What was that about?” Brendon asked. 

“I had to pee!” Tyler said, yawning. 

“Okay. Don't get too tired, Tyler. I knew you shouldn't have been drinking that much. I have a lot planned when we get home.” He smirked. 

I bet you do, Tyler thought, frowning. 

“I paid the check while you were in there. Let's go.” Brendon said. 

He lead Tyler to the car, and Tyler struggled not to fall asleep on the way home, but failed. 

He found himself dreaming of the yellow haired boy.


	3. Ch 3

Josh was busying himself writing an email to a client when his mind wandered to last night. After he met Tyler in the bathroom he couldn't get the cute brunett off his mind. 

He kept thinking about how Tyler has a boyfriend, and how he wished he was Tyler’s boyfriend. He doesn't even know his last name and he can't stop fuming about the man who gets to have Tyler. 

He remembered how he seemed to like his yellow hair and smiled thinking back to their conversation. He decided to text Tyler, but he knew that he probably wouldn't remember last night because he was kind of wasted. I'll text him and see if he wants to meet up sometime, Josh thought. He couldn't wait to see Tyler again. 

*** 

*Beep Beep*

Tyler was in the shower when his phone went off. He groaned at the loud noise because his head was pounding. He knew he should've drank some water last night after he came home but he was too tired after Brendon fucked him twice, and made him do laundry so Brendon would have work clothes the next day. 

He sighed, rinsing the soap off his body and shutting off the shower. He dried off completely and looked at his phone. 

Unknown Number: Hey tyler it's Josh from last night! Remember, from the restaurant? You probably don't remember, but maybe this will help you: 

(One attached image)

Tyler looked at the selfie Josh sent and scolded himself for being so silly. If Brendon found out that he was texting another guy, especially someone as handsome as Josh, he would go crazy. 

Tyler looked back at his phone and debated texting Josh. He thought having a friend would be nice, but he didn't know if he would be able to control himself not to flirt with josh. 

Tyler decided he would think about it while he went out to do some errands that were on the list Brendon left on the counter for him to do. 

Tyler had to go to the grociery store, but he wasn't allowed to leave the house alone. He looked at the note Brendon left and it said his friend Patrick was going out with Tyler today. Tyler smiled, he loves Patrick. 

Tyler waited for Brendon’s friend to come over and go out to the errands with him. Tyler wished he was allowed to go out alone sometimes, but God forbid he ran away.

Tyler saw Patrick walking up the steps and smiled, running to the front door to meet him. Patrick was Brendon’s only nice friend who wouldn't make sexual remarks at him and make him uncomfortable. Patrick was funny and so kind. 

Patrick burst through the door and Tyler ran over to hug him. 

“Hey Patrick! I haven't seen you in so long!” said Tyler. 

“Hey Tyler!” Patrick smiled. 

“How are you? How is your music coming along?” Tyler asked. 

“I'm great, thanks. My music career is going so well! We can listen to some on the way if you like?” He said. 

“Yes that would be awesome Patrick! I can't believe it's been two months since i've heard your amazing songs!” Tyler said. 

“I know Tyler, i've been so busy. Anyway, let's go. I don't have a lot of time.” Patrick replied. 

They set off to the grocery store, and twenty minutes later, they arrived. 

***

Tyler was looking through the bread aisle when Patrick said he would go to the deli so their trip would take less time. Tyler agreed and said to meet him by the vegetables when he was done. 

Tyler thought back to the text that Josh sent while he picked up a loaf of bread. He wondered if they could even be friends, because when would he be able to hang out with Josh? He was rarely allowed to leave the house, and that was with a chaperone. He had to make a decision soon because it's possible Josh would forget about him, or think Tyler gave him a fake number. 

He was staring at his phone when he bumped into someone with yellow hair. 

Just his luck, Tyler thought. 

“Oh, excuse me I’m so sorry sir… oh my goodness are you Tyler?!” Josh said, “Oh my God! Hi Tyler!” he smiled.

Tyler stared at him. 

“...Hello?” Josh looked confused. 

Tyler looked around and didn't see Patrick anywhere, but grabbed Josh’s hand and dragged him into the bathroom just in case Patrick came looking for him. 

Josh was startled at Tyler grabbing his hand but he followed into the men's bathroom. 

“Hi.” Tyler said. 

“Hi Tyler! It's Josh from last night! Do you remember me? Why are we in the bathroom? Are you hiding from someone? Are you okay? Are we-”

Tyler slapped a hand over his mouth. 

“I can't talk for long I came here with my friend on the rare occasion that I get to leave the house and we have to get groceries and leave as soon as possible, yes I remember you what's up?” 

Tyler took a deep breath and took his hand off Josh’s face because that all came out as one sentence. 

“Oh, okay. I was just wondering if we could hang out sometime, why are you hiding from your friend?” He asked. 

Tyler kept glancing at the door as if Brendon would burst in any minute. He panicked, he knew this was a bad idea. What if Brendon smelled Josh’s cologne or something on Tyler and thought he was cheating? He would be dead. 

“I'm sorry Josh, I can't. It's too complicated. I gotta go.” Tyler rushed out of the bathroom. 

Josh ran after him shouting, “Wait, Tyler!” 

Tyler groaned and ran faster, but ended up slipping on a banana peel and falling on his butt. 

A banana peel! 

Tyler looked up and took the hand that Josh held out to him, helping him up. 

“You slipped on a banana peel!” Josh laughed hysterically. 

Tyler was fuming. He glared at Josh who was struggling to breath while he was laughing. 

“Ha. Ha.” Tyler said sarcastically. “Very funny, banana boy.” 

“Do not call be banana boy!” Josh gasped. 

“Stop laughing at me all the time then!” Tyler retorted. 

Josh looked at Tyler’s fake angry face and smiled.

“Okay, Ty guy. But you have to agree to hang out with me at least once, then i'll stop.” Josh said smugly. 

“I won't have to listen to you say it if I don't see you again.” Tyler said. 

“I can text you.” Josh said. 

“I'll block your number!” Tyler replied. 

“Come on, Tyler. You know you can't resist this!” Josh said, cocking his hip and striking a pose. 

Tyler refused to believe he was right. 

Tyler thought about it, and decided he deserved to have a friend. He’ll just have to be sneaky. And Josh seemed like a funny and nice guy. He just hoped he would stop being so cute. 

Ugh! Tyler thought. Why can't he be less sweet and handsome, I wouldn't be having this problem! 

“Fine, I'll hang out with you. But it can only be for a little while, and I don't have a car, so you'll have to pick me up.” Tyler said 

“Also it has to be while my boyfriend is at work, he cannot find out i'm hanging out with another guy.” Tyler said. 

Josh thought that was interesting, he wondered why Tyler wasn't allowed to have friends. He thought back to what he said in the bathroom, that it was too complicated. He decided he would ask Tyler about it when they hung out. 

“Okay, i’m fine with that. We can take a walk in the park during the day. Text me your address and i'll pick you up tomorrow.” Josh said. 

Tyler remembered he had to bring the bread to Patrick who was probably wondering where he was. 

“Okay, bye Josh. I have to go!” Tyler stated running off. “I'll see you tomorrow!” He yelled back at him. 

“Bye Ty!” Josh yelled after him. 

Josh walked back to his grocery cart, that was interesting. He thought. 

Tyler was very nervous the whole time they were talking, glancing at the bathroom door, and looking around as if someone was after him. 

Josh knew there was something off about this boyfriend Tyler talked about. He said he wasn't allowed to leave the house often, and why would he be hiding from his friend in the bathroom? Why was he so scared that he would see them together? Josh was confused. He hoped everything was okay, and hoped to get answers tomorrow. 

He sighed, walking away. What have I gotten myself into? 

Well, It's worth it if I get to spend time with Tyler. He thought. Tyler was a very adorable boy, with his sassy remarks and biting comebacks. 

Josh hoped he could resist flirting with Ty, he obviously wasn't comfortable with that. 

Josh hoped Tyler was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Tyler is sassy.


	4. Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I finally finished a couple chapters. I've been having some writers block. I hope you enjoy :)

Tyler couldn't wait to see Josh again today. Brendon had just gone to work and Tyler waited patiently for Josh to come pick him up. 

Tyler was wearing black vans, black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt, with a black bomber jacket. He also wore a black beanie, he wanted to blend in just in case Brendon had people spying around town to see if he went out. 

Tyler wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. 

Tyler perked up at the sound of Josh's car pulling into the driveway, and rushed outside to meet him while Josh got out of the car. 

“Hey, Tyler! You ready?” Josh asked. 

Josh was wearing a black winter coat with black skinny jeans and looked adorable all bundled up. 

“Yes! You look warm, Josh.” Tyler said. 

Josh looked at Tyler’s outfit and said, “It's freezing out! You look cool, in all black and stuff.” He laughed. 

“That's the goal!” Tyler said, when really he was doing it to hide from being seen. He looked into Josh’s eyes and he saw a trusting man, with no signs of judgement. He desperately wanted to open up and confide into Josh with what was going on in his life, but now was not the time. 

Tyler broke out of his thoughts saying, “Let's go, it's already past noon I don't want to waste anymore daylight!” 

They got into the car and started out to the park. 

***

The park trails were beautiful. 

Tyler rarely got to see the park, only when Brendon came here on occasion when he wanted to get fresh air, and sometimes Tyler got to come with him. 

Walking down the stone pathway through the woods Tyler looked ahead to the clearing that was approaching them. There was a lake and a small beach, a perfect place for a picnic. Tyler hoped he and Josh would come during the summer and eat there, maybe they would go swimming and then lay on the sand while Tyler's skin got darker and Josh's got redder. 

Tyler blushed thinking of Josh shirtless, he wondered if he had abs, he imagined he would be muscular and fit, judging by how he looked. He could almost see the water dripping down his chest to his V lines, and into the waistband of his shorts. 

But it was winter, and Tyler felt the cold seeping through his jacket. 

“You know,” Josh started, “I've always came here with my family. Even though we’re all grown up, we always play games like tag or hide-and-go-seek. I think it's fun, but my mom thinks we’re childish. I know she likes it though, it probably makes her reminisce of memories from when we were little.” 

Tyler looked to Josh smiling, “It's possible that we could play tag right now. But is it plausible?” he joked. 

“It is plausible that we can play tag, but is it possible that I could outrun you?” Josh challenged. 

“It's possible that you could out run me, but It's plausible that you won't catch me.” Tyler said. 

“Is that a challenge?” Josh asked. 

“It's plausible that is a challenge.” Tyler smiled, poking josh saying, “You're it!” and took off running back further into the woods. 

Tyler looked behind him and saw Josh right on his heels, and ran faster trying to get away. 

He felt the rush of adrenaline from wanting to win the game by not getting tagged, and ran faster and faster as he heard, “I’m gonna get you Tyler!” behind him. 

“Never!” Tyler yelled back. 

Finally Josh caught up to him, grabbed him and tackled Tyler to the ground. 

Josh straddled Tyler, and Tyler tried not to think about the fact that Josh was sitting on his crotch. 

Josh adjusted his hips and Tyler gasped, covering it up with a cough he looked up to Josh and said, “What the hell, Josh?” 

Josh looked down to him and yelled, “Taco bell!” And quickly got off Tyler pointing the direction of the restaurant. 

“Okay but you didn't have to tackle me to the ground!” Tyler yelled getting up. 

“I'm sorry I just love taco bell! Can we please get lunch there?” Josh asked. 

“Sure I’m hungry.” Tyler said. 

Tyler was very hungry. He hadn't had a proper meal in a long time. 

They walked along the road to taco bell and Tyler kept getting this sinking feeling in his stomach like he was being followed. 

He silently prayed that he wasn't and continued walking. 

Tyler and Josh arrived at the restaurant and ordered, then sat down at a booth by the window. 

Josh took off his coat and started people watching out the window. 

“Do you ever think about how different people are? We’re all the same species, and yet we're all so different. Everyone has different family, secrets, traditions, and stuff. There are so many people in this world, and so many opinions and outlooks on life. I think it's very interesting.” He said. 

“I agree. Everyone is more complex than they seem.” Tyler said. “That was very philosophical, Joshie.” He smiled. 

“Joshie?” Josh laughed. “Are you twelve?” 

“Stop mocking me! And yes, Joshie. It's cute.” Tyler said. 

“Okay Ty” Josh said. 

“Ty is such a common nickname for Tyler, and yet no one really calls me that.” Tyler said. 

“Well, now I do. It can be our thing.” Josh smiled. 

The two ate their food, Tyler moaning at how good it was and Josh trying to hide his blush. 

When they were done, Tyler wanted ice cream, and Josh complied. He found it was hard to say no to Tyler, even though it was winter and ice cream sounded too cold. 

They walked to an ice cream place and tyler ordered a vanilla cone while josh ordered strawberry in a bowl. 

Josh watched Tyler eat, and every time he licked the cone he imagined it was his dick. There was ice cream falling down Tyler’s chin and he had to look away, it was too hot. Tyler would be the death of him, Josh thought. 

They finished desert quickly, Tyler insisted it was the best ice cream he's ever eaten. 

“I guess it's time to drop you off, it's almost four thirty.” Josh said. 

“Yeah.” Tyler said glumly. 

Josh frowned. He wanted to see Tyler again soon. He didn't be away from him. Josh thought Tyler was the sweetest boy he's ever met.

“Don't worry, we can hang out again soon!” Josh said. 

“I’d like that.” Tyler smiled.

They drove home, and Josh resisted the urge to give Tyler a goodbye kiss. 

He missed him already.


	5. ch 5

Josh was laying on his bed, surrounded by used tissues. He was taking a sick day off work and was very bored. He was thinking about Tyler, obviously because the boy was always on his mind, and decided he would call Tyler to ask him to cheer him up. He always felt gloomy and gross when he was sick. 

***

Tyler looked up from washing the dishes to his phone ringing, he grabbed his phone off the counter and saw a facetime call from Josh. He smiled, answering. 

“Hey Joshie!” Tyler said. 

“Woah, Tyler. Keep your voice down. My head hurts.” Josh groaned. 

Tyler looked at the video call and saw Josh was surrounded by dirty tissues and looked dead. 

“Aww, is little Joshie sick?” Tyler mocked. 

“Yes, unfortunately I am, so I’m calling you to entertain me in my time of misery.” Josh said. 

Tyler looked at the abundance of dirty dishes on the counter and realized he had a lot to do. 

“Well, I’m sorry Josh I have a lot of chores to do today.” Tyler said. “You can come over and help me?” He offered. 

Josh thought it would be a better idea to have company than lay in his bed all day, so he said, “Although chores do not sound fun, it's better than me lying in bed all day. Can I come over in half an hour? I should probably shower before I come over.” 

“Sure Joshie. But can you park on the side of the road? I don't want Brendon to come home and see someone’s car in the driveway. Sometimes he comes home from work and surprises me” Tyler said. 

“Okay, but why would he care if you had a friend over?” Josh asked. 

Tyler thought of an excuse that wouldn't sound like it was because Brendon didn't like Tyler associating with anyone, and said, “Well, he's kind of the jealous type, especially of guys who are attractive.” He said. 

“Tyler, do you think i'm attractive?” He laughed. 

Oh no, why did I say that. Tyler though. He's gonna tease me forever because of that. 

“Don't tease me!” Tyler retorted. “I'll see you later!” He said and abruptly hung up. 

Josh laughed and got out of bed. He wondered why this Brendon guy was so protective of Tyler. It almost sounds hostile that he doesn't want anyone to associate with Tyler. Tyler was so scared of anyone seeing him when he saw Josh at the supermarket. Josh sighed, and thought maybe he would try to talk to Tyler about it when they were hanging out. 

He got in the shower and then quickly got dressed, heading to Tyler’s house. After making it to Tyler’s street he parked on the side of the road and walked up to the front door. 

He knocked on the door and heard Tyler yell to him to come in, and walked into his house. He put his snapback on the coat rack and took off his coat as well. 

Walking into the kitchen he found a very shirtless Tyler washing the dishes. His sweatpants were riding low on his hips and his boxers were peeking out from his pants. His back muscles flexed as he scrubbed the dishes and set them aside to dry. 

Josh felt his mouth dry up at the scene in front of him. 

Tyler looked up and saw Josh standing behind him and said, “Hey Josh! How are you feeling? You look really sick so you don't have to help me, why don't you just lie down on the couch okay? I'll make you some soup.” He cooed. 

Josh cleared his throat, “Uh, okay. Thank you Ty.” He said. 

Josh was feeling way too hot by the way tyler looked. His chest was on display and josh could see his soft tanned skin and on his collarbone was a faded hickey. He suddenly felt hot at the thought of leaving those all over Ty’s chest, and kissing his lips until they became red and raw. 

Tyler looked to Josh, a look of concern on his features, “Josh, are you okay? Hold on let me feel your forehead.” He walked over and put the back of his hand on Josh’s face. “Oh no, Josh! You're burning up! Come here, lay down.” He said. 

Tyler brought Josh to the couch and layed him down, and went over to a basket. He bent down and grabbed two pillows and a blanket and tucked Josh in. 

“Let me finish the dishes and then I'll make us lunch. Do you need anything?” He asked. 

Josh looked to Tyler and his eyes uncontrollably dropped to his chest again. 

Tyler laughed saying, “Like what you see?” and cocked his hip out to pose. 

Josh felt so lightheaded from the pain medication he was taking and the cold medicine, and he was not thinking straight. He looked at the underwear peeking out from Tyler’s pants and imagined pulling them down and talking Tyler into his mouth right there. Josh audibly moaned at the thought. 

Josh snapped his eyes back to Tyler’s and stuttered, “I-I… um-” 

He was interrupted by Tyler laughing, “Oh Joshie. You're so cute. You need a boyfriend” He doubled over laughing and said. “I'll go out a shirt on, and get you a cold rag for your forehead. You feel quite warm.” he walked away, still laughing. 

Josh felt himself blushing out of embarrassment. He did need a boyfriend, he thought. 

But all he wanted was Tyler. 

*** 

Josh was laying on the couch with Tyler, their heads on opposite sides playing mario kart on the wii in Tyler’s living room. 

Josh thought it was the right time to ask Tyler about Brendon. 

“So, Ty, what's Brendon like?” He asked. 

Tyler looked back to Josh, “Is someone jealous?” He smirked. 

“Not at all. I'm just wondering why you're so scared of him.” Josh said. 

Tyler's face visibly dropped and he paused the game. 

“That's none of your business Josh.” He said. 

“Tyler, are you safe?” Josh asked. 

Tyler looked at Josh and didn't answer. He didn't want to lie but he didn't know what to say. What could he do? He didn't expect Josh to understand.

“Tyler, answer me.” Josh said. 

Tyler sighed, “I don't know Josh. He doesn't let me out of this house without someone watching me. I'm pretty sure there are spies all around this place waiting for me to make a run for it. I know Brendon probably already knows about you but it’s not safe for me to leave. If I left with you Brendon would not hesitate to put your life in danger. Brendon is smart, and he knows what he's doing. It's not safe for me to leave with you so don't even ask.” Tyler said. 

Josh was stunned. What do you say to something like that? He was so worried about Tyler and he just wanted him to be safe. 

“There has to be something we can do, Ty!” Josh said. 

Tyler sighed, “I'm okay, Josh. Can we please get back to the game?” He said. 

Josh got up and went over to Tyler, and gave him a hug. He felt Tyler cry into his shoulder. 

“Ty, baby. It's okay. I will come up with something, okay? I will get you out of here.” He promised. 

“Don't get your hopes up, Josh.” Tyler said glumly. 

Josh desperately wanted to take Tyler away, but he needed more details. 

He needed to do something, so he needed to get more people involved. He was going to make a fool proof plan, and he knew just the group to help. 

Josh vowed to make a plan to save Tyler, and he would start after he left. 

But not before he and Tyler cuddled some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry i've been gone so long but i have been working hard at school. I finally have all a's so i can focus more on this! Anyway, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
